GSR Before GSR
by grissom07
Summary: This is a GSR story and takes place before CSI.


**GSR before GSR**

Grissom was teaching a seminar at Harvard he could tell the first day that the students were either paying close attention or really didn't want to be there. At the end of his first seminar a beautiful brunette walked up to him.

"Excuse me Dr. Grissom can I ask you some questions?" she said.

He turned around and saw her for the first time. 'Oh my god she's beautiful. Snap out of it Gil' he thought to himself. "Uhhh... Yeah...Umm can you hold on for a minute though I need to gather my stuff and I think we are going to have to talk somewhere else there is another class that needs this room. Is that okay" he said.

"Yeah that's fine. How about I meet you in the hall?"

"Okay..."

"Call me Sara," she said and left the room.

"Okay Sara..." he smiled. He gathered his things and met her in the hall... "Hey" he said as he walked out with his briefcase in hand, "Where do you want to talk?"

"I know this great cafe just down the street."

"Okay let me just drop my briefcase off in my car and we can walk," he said.

"Okay," she said. They walked to his car in the parking lot and he put his briefcase in his car. Then they walked down the sidewalk to the little cafe. They each ordered coffee and sat down at a table in the back corner. She asked him so many questions he was surprised she had so many. He always thought that his lectures bored the kids but this girl seemed interested. They got to know each other.

He loved her smile and her laugh he had made her laugh once and then he fell in love with it. So he made more attempts to make her laugh just to hear it again. Gosh she was beautiful.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It got late and they went their separate ways.

The next week Grissom was in his classroom setting up the students would be showing up in 15 minutes, but Sara walked in. She stared at him he didn't even notice she had walked in. 'He is so handsome... He's smart and funny…' She thought then he turned around she was staring at him lost in thought and didn't even notice him walk closer to her and ask her why she was staring at him.  
"Sara," he said as he got closer.  
"Hmm... Oh did you say something?" she said a little embarrassed.  
"Yeah... I asked why you're staring at me... And what are you doing here so early?"  
"Oh well I don't know I thought I would come early and get a good seat... And I wasn't staring at you," she started to turn a little red. Was she caught?  
"Then what were you staring at?" he smiled  
"Okay... You caught me I was staring at you okay."  
He laughed as students poured into the classroom. He walked to the front of the classroom and she sat down in the front row as he taught his seminar.

After they got coffee again at the little cafe they went to last week. She asked some more questions and they flirted for a while and again went their separate ways.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They expected not to see each other until the next seminar but they ran into each other after classes the next day. He was sitting in their usual spot at the cafe they always went together. He was alone. She ordered her coffee and walked up to the booth. "Is this seat taken," she said smiling  
He didn't even look up and he knew who it was he smiled and said, "No… Please join me"  
She sat down across from him and he looked up from the newspaper he was reading, "So Sara what brings you here?"  
"I just got done with class and needed a cup of coffee. I saw you sitting here alone and figured you wouldn't mind some company."  
"No… I don't mind any company"  
It went quiet a little while but it wasn't awkward like it normally would be. Then she spoke "Griss..."  
"Humm..." he said looking up into her big brown eyes once again.  
"What are you doing tonight?"  
"I don't know I was thinking I would just go back to my apartment and read or watch a movie why?"  
"Could I join you watching that movie?"  
"I don't know..." he was hesitant. He was her teacher and she was his student. Would it be right?  
"Come on Griss its just a movie."  
"Okay after we're done with our coffee we can head over."  
"Sounds good what movie we going to watch?"  
"I don't know whatever you want to watch I guess. We'll have to stop by the movie store to rent it."  
She smiled and took another sip of her coffee.

When they finished their coffee they walked out and went to the movie store to rent a movie. She picked out a romantic one. She was hoping he would get the hint. He got it all right and suddenly became so unsure of what he was doing. The seminars would be over in two weeks and then he had an extra week there but then he would have to go back to Vegas. He couldn't start something with her and not break her heart.

They entered his apartment that he had rented for his stay there. He popped the movie in and they sat on the couch watching the movie. They had made popcorn too. She was sitting pretzel style on the couch next to him. She was really into the movie he thought. But really she was thinking about him. She wanted so bad to kiss him but didn't want to be the one to make the first move. So she just watched the movie. After a while he found himself staring at her watching the movie. 'She's so beautiful. Her eyes are like a warm drink of hot chocolate. Her wavy brown hair is beautiful and she smells so sweet. And her lips look so soft I wonder what they taste like?' he thought to himself. Then she caught him staring at her.  
"Griss what are you staring at?"  
"Humm… What did you say?"  
"I asked what are you staring at?"  
He turned to look at the TV where the movie was ending and as the credits started to roll He said, "I wasn't staring at anything."  
"Sure you were you were staring at me just like I was staring at you the other day."  
"No I wasn't."  
She smiled. He was cute when he was flustered, "Okay maybe you weren't" she licked the butter off her lips from eating the popcorn.  
What was she trying to do to him? He was getting turned on. She was beautiful. She picked a romantic movie for them to watch and now she was licking her lips while staring at his. Oh my gosh what was she trying to do.  
"Okay fine I was staring at you happy? Its just you are so beautiful Sara"  
"Thanks" she smiled she wasn't expecting that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stared at each other for a while and then Grissom had this feeling in the pit of his stomach that he should just kiss her. Who cared? He was slowly but surely falling in love with her and he thought she was falling in love with him. She leaned in closer to him. That was it that was the sign he needed. He leaned in and put his hand softly on her cheek and kissed her on the lips. As the kiss grew longer it grew more passionate. Her lips were soft on his and they tasted a little like the popcorn she was eating during the movie. Sara's hands wrapped around his neck and his hand moved from her cheek to her waist. Then the kiss broke and the stared into each other's eyes. 'Oh my god what have I just done' he thought to himself.  
'Oh my god he is a great kisser' she thought to herself.  
They smiled at each other his hand still on her waist and her hands still wrapped around his neck. 'I started it... I better finish it' he thought to himself.  
"Sara..." he said when he finally caught his breath.  
"Oh Griss..." and she dove in for another kiss. He didn't stop her. It again got really passionate as he laid her down on the couch. They laid there making out.  
When they finally broke it off. They just lay there. He didn't know what to do and she was falling in love with him. Finally he spoke. "Sara… You should probably go and get some sleep before you have to go to class tomorrow..." he said sitting up on the couch and she did the same.  
She sighed. She didn't want to go but knew she probably should "Yeah I probably should... see you tomorrow in your seminar..." she said getting up from the couch and walking to the door. He followed her to the door.  
"Bye… Thanks for... for joining me tonight" he said.  
"Yeah no problem…" she said looking at him and then down at the floor.  
'Oh god she's doing it again. She wants a kiss goodnight. So do I but I never should've kissed her in the first place? What do I do? Do I tell her we cant do this or should I just kiss her goodnight and tell her later?' he thought to himself.  
Finally he made up his decision and kissed her goodnight. "Goodnight," he said breaking the kiss.  
"Goodnight," she said and walked away.  
He watched her walk down the stairs and when he couldn't see her anymore he closed the door. He got out a bottle of scotch had two glasses and went to bed. What did he just do?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke up in the morning got in the shower and got dressed. He had a seminar to teach. He went to the classroom set up his stuff and eventually the class came pouring in. The beautiful brunette who usually sat up front wasn't up front she wasn't even in the room. 'Where's Sara she said she would be here?' he thought to himself and then started his seminar.

15 minutes into his 90-minute lecture the beautiful brunette walks in and everyone looked at her. "Well hello Miss Sidle its so nice of you to join us this morning" he said with a smile on his face. A few students laughed as she took her seat in the back row and apologized for being late.

After his seminar he was packing his things and everyone left but Sara. He turned around to find her still sitting in the back row.  
"Well... Your still here" he said walking towards her.  
"Yeah... I'm really sorry I was late. I over slept this morning and then I was running and I am so sorry," she said staring at him with her big brown eyes.  
"It's okay... You want to get coffee and I will fill you in on what you missed."  
"Sure"

They walked to their usual cafe and to their usual booth and had coffee he filled her in on the 15 minutes she missed and then they made small talk.  
"Griss..."  
"Yeah..." he said looking up from his coffee with a smile on his face. Then he saw the expression on her and the smile went away. "Is there something wrong Sara?"  
"I don't know..."  
"Well then what was you going to say?"  
"Ummm..." he stared at her trying to find an answer. She looked away from his gaze and down into her coffee. It was almost gone. She drank the rest quick "Ummmm..." she looked at him, smiled nervously and then stood up threw the cup away and walked out of the cafe.  
"Sara wait" he stood up grabbed his jacket threw away his cup and ran after her.

He caught up and grabbed her arm and turned her towards him. Holding her arms gently in his hands he looked at her and said "Sara... what's wrong?"  
She just stared at the ground and didn't answer he put his hand under her chin and tipped her head to look at him and said "Sara look at me and please tell me what's wrong."  
"Not here."  
"Okay then where?"  
"I don't know"  
"How about we go to my place again and you can tell me what's going on"  
"Okay" she said. She was almost in tears.

He really didn't want to take her back to his place again. He didn't want it to end up being a replay of the night before. He wasn't supposed to fall for a student and he would be leaving he could fall for anyone he had to go back to Vegas and find someone there not all the way across the country and plus the girl should be closer to his age. But she was on the verge of crying and he really felt the need to comfort her. She was first late to his class and now he didn't know what to expect. He just hoped it wasn't serious.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got to his apartment he unlocked the door and let her in then shut the door behind himself. She went and sat on the couch...  
"Can I get you something to drink?"  
"Do you have beer?"  
He looked in the fridge he still had plenty, "Yeah you want one."  
"Sure"  
He grabbed two beers from the fridge and went and sat by her handing her her beer. "Thanks" she said.  
"No problem... Now can you tell me what's wrong" he was facing her and staring. She was still beautiful even with the mascara running down her cheeks. He reached up to her cheeks with both hands and wiped away the mascara. She looked at him as more tears came out of her eyes slowly now.  
"Griss... I think… I think I'm in love with you"  
He laughed a little and then realized it wasn't a laughing matter. "Well Sara… I'm leaving in a couple weeks so I don't know what to say..."  
"I know that's why..." she put her head in her hands and cried.  
'Oh man...' he thought. He felt this sharp pain in his chest. It was like his heart was actually breaking. He was so in love with her but he was leaving he couldn't be in love with her. He put his arms around her. She buried her head in his shoulder still crying. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He put one hand in her hair and gently rubbed her head whispering, "Its okay... Shhhhh... Its okay..."  
He didn't know what else to do? Should he tell her that he too was in love with her? Would that make it more complicated? He was leaving. Why'd he even go for coffee with her the first time?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom is still holding a crying Sara in his arms and trying to get her to calm down.

When she finally calms down but is still crying a little he pulls her head up so he can look her in the eyes he wipes away her tears. She looks so vulnerable. He looks deep in her brown eyes and in a calming tone he says, "Sara... Your not the only one in this room who thinks their falling in love with someone…"  
'that wasn't right gosh Gil... Just tell her already' he thought to himself.  
"What I mean is I think I am falling in love with you too..."  
She smiled her famous Sara smile and he smiled back. He loved her smile. She hugged him and he hugged her back. He just held her tight. She finally stopped crying and pulled away from the hug. She looked at him and couldn't help herself. She needed to kiss him again. She leaned in and kissed him. It was very passionate.  
He knew when the time came for him to leave it would be very hard to leave her but he would have to. If she were fine with continuing what they had started last night even though he was leaving in a couple weeks he would go with it too. He hadn't had a relationship since high school. In college he was really into his books cause he didn't want to have to deal with another heartbreak. Now here was again and he knew there was going to be two hearts breaking in a couple weeks but he didn't stop. He continued to kiss her. This time things escalated and moved to his bedroom. [You know what happened there

The next morning she woke up in his arms and then his alarm went off. He woke up and looked at her. She was awake but her head was resting on his bare chest. He ran his fingers through her curls in her hair and said "Good morning"  
"Good morning" she said looking at him and smiling. She knew he was going to be leaving eventually but she wanted to embrace the time she had with him now.  
She leaned up on her elbow and kissed him.  
"We should probably get up… You have classes," he said.  
"Sure," she said and unwillingly got up. She hoped in the shower while he made breakfast. Breakfast was ready when she got out of the shower and they sat down to eat. She kissed him before she left. She had to get back to her dorm to get a change of clothes and her books before she went to class. He cleaned up the dishes and then took a shower.  
He had no idea what he was getting into but he liked it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He spent the day reading a good book and then later decided to go for coffee hoping Sara would think the same thing.  
He went to their usual spot and sat down with the newspaper in one hand and his coffee in the other. He looked up when he heard someone clear his or her throat. It was Sara. She sat down across from him.  
"I couldn't stop thinking about you all day," she said and then sipped her coffee.  
"Really... Me either," he said smiling. He didn't know if they could afford being seen together in public. Cause then he may have to leave earlier. So the just slipped his hand under the table and put it on her knee. She slipped her hand under the table and put it on his hand. They talked and had fun. Then they decided to leave. They went back to his place because that seemed to be the only place they didn't have to worry about anything.

They each had a beer and sat on the couch they continued to talk and cuddle and then they ended up kissing and it became more intense.

This seemed to become their thing. Then his seminar was finally over and he still had a week left before he had to leave. So they would walk through the park and do more things in the public. They no longer had the risk of being seen. That week was the one to remember out of all of them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had two more nights together before he left. They agreed they would be perfect and they would act like he wasn't leaving until he actually had to leave.

Friday after Sara's classes they met at the cafe like they always did. They had fun talking. They walked through the park holding hands and then they went to his place and cuddled on the couch watching the movie they watched the first time they went to his place. They fell asleep on the couch.

The next morning Grissom woke up and made them some breakfast. Sara woke up just in time for it. They showered and then went to the local zoo. They walked through the zoo holding hands and admiring all the animals. They bought some ice cream too. They laughed and had a lot of fun. They went out for lunch and then they went back to his place. They hung out for a while and then went out for a romantic dinner. They came back to his place and things heated up for the last time.

When they woke up the next morning they laid there for a while Grissom flight left at noon. They eventually got up and showered he packed his things. She made breakfast and they ate together. She drove him to the airport. It was a quiet ride except for the radio.

On the radio came Billy Currington's song _"Hanging Around"_

_"You're the last thing that I cling to  
Before I fall asleep at night  
You're the first thing that reach for  
In the early mornin' light"_

sara turned the radio up a little...  
_  
"You're the name that I see written in the stars  
You're the face that I see in every cloud  
Oh, I wish you could have been more like  
Your memory and kept hangin' around"_

Gosh she wished he would stay.

They went into the airport and she kissed him goodbye before he got on the plane. She gave him her phone number and her email address. He promised to stay in touch. As she watched the plane start to go up in the air she remembered the last part of the song they listened to in the car.

That night before Sara went to bed she turned on the radio and surely enough the song she listened to in the car with Grissom before they got to the airport came on and she listened to it one more time. The ending hit her hard as she cried herself to sleep.

_"You're the last thing that I wish for  
When I lay down at night"_

Grissom had promised to stay in touch with her and a week after he left she got a phone call from him. He needed to hear her voice one more time. They kept in touch and after a while she became a great CSI in San Francisco. They were still emailing and calling each other. He helped calm her nervous and sometimes would help her fall asleep at night but every time she heard _"Hanging Around"_ by Billy Currington she cried.

A couple years later to her surprise Grissom called her and said he wanted her to come to Vegas. She stayed for him.

[You know the rest

**THE END**


End file.
